mistclansdestinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jayfeather's Love
ThunderClan Leader: Brackenstar - golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a scar on his flank. Deputy: Lionblaze - golden tabby tom with amber eyes. Medicine Cat: Jayfeather - gray tabby tom with blue eyes. :: Apprentice: Lilypaw - tortoiseshell she-cat. Warriors: Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with a white paw and green eyes. :: Apprentice: 'Seedpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat. Leafpool - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Whitewing - white she-cat with blue eyes. Birchfall - light brown tabby tom. Berrynose - cream colored tom with part of a tail and a nicked ear. Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom. Hazeltail - gray-and-white she-cat. Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat. Cinderheart - dark gray tabby she-cat. Hollyleaf - black she-cat with green eyes. Icecloud - white she-cat with blue eyes. Foxleap - reddish-brown tabby tom. Ivypool - white with gray tabby patches and blue eyes. Dovewing - pale gray she-cat with blue eyes. Moletail - cream-and-brown tom. Cherryfur - ginger she-cat. '''Apprentices: ' Lilypaw - tortoiseshell she-cat. Seedpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat. 'Queens and Kits: ' Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat. :: Kits - Rainkit - dark-gray she-cat with splecks that look of rain, Hawkkit - golden-brown tabby tom, Spottedkit - tortoiseshell she-cat. 'Elders: ' Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat with light green eyes. Graystripe - gray tom with a dark gray stripe on his back and yellow eyes. '''ShadowClan Leader: ' Rowanstar - dark ginger tom. '''Deputy: ' Crowfrost - black-and-white tom. 'Medicine Cat: ' Littlecloud - brown tabby tom with light blue eyes. 'Warriors: ' Oakfur-small brown tom. Smokefoot-black tom. Toadfoot-dark brown tom. Applefur-mottled brown she-cat. Crowfrost-black-and-white tom. Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back. Snowbird-pure white she-cat. Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat. Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet. Scorchfur-dark gray tom. Redwillow-mottled brown-and-ginger tom. Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom. Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat. Pinenose-black she-cat. Ferretclaw-cream-and-gray tom. Starlingwing-ginger tom. Kinkfur - a tabby she-cat with long, unkempt fur. 'Apprentices: ' Sparrowpaw - large tabby tom. Dewpaw - gray she-cat with dark blue eyes. Mistpaw - a spiky-furred, pale gray she-cat. 'Queens and Kits: ' None 'Elders: ' Cedarheart - dark gray tom with amber eyes. '''WindClan Leader: ' Ashstar - gray she-cat. '''Deputy: ' Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with heather-blue eyes. 'Medicine Cat: ' Kestrelflight - mottled, brownish-gray tom with white splotches. 'Warriors: ' Crowfeather - dark gray tom with blue eyes. Nightcloud - black she-cat with amber eyes. Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes. Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom. Sunstrike - tortoiseshell she-cat with a big white mark on her chest. Furzepelt - gray-and-white she-cat. Whiskernose - light brown tom. Bouldertail - pale gray tom. 'Apprentices: ' None 'Queens and Kits: ' None 'Elder: ' Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom Tornear - tabby tom. '''RiverClan Leader: ' Reedstar - black tom. '''Deputy: ' Robinwing - tortoiseshell-and-white tom. 'Medicine Cat: ' Willowshine - gray tabby she-cat. 'Warriors: ' Mintfur - light gray tabby tom. Hollowflight - dark brown tabby tom. Troutstream - pale gray tabby she-cat. Rushtail - light brwon tabby she-cat. 'Apprentices: ' None 'Queens and Kits: ' Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat. Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. 'Elders: ' Dapplenose - mottled gray she-cat. Pouncetail - ginger-and-white tom. '''Loners Smoky - muscular gray-and-white tom. Floss - small gray-and-white tom. Kitty-pets Silver - a beautiful silver tabby she-cat. Nina - a light brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes. : Kits - Dawn - light brown tabby she-cat, Dusk - dark brown tabby tom, Fleck - golden-brown tabby she-cat, Sun - dark golden-brown tabby tom. Fronds - golden-brown tabby tom. Prologue Jayfeather calmly said something. He was staring at a beautiful dark-gray she-cat with splecks that look of rain. She was unique and different, icy blue eyes that shone and soft fur. She was beautiful. Jayfeather blinked and looked at Sorreltail and Brackenstar. "What shall you name them?" he asked. "Hawkkit," she said, pointing to the golden-brown tabby kit. "Spottedkit," she said, pointing the the small toroiseshell kit. "Rainkit," meowed Brackenstar, looking at the last kit. "Wonderful names," he meowed, looking at them, especially Rainkit. There was something different about her that made him feel happy inside. He dipped his head and left them to talk and rest. Chapter One Jayfeather was sitting in his den. He then heard a yowl from Brackenstar come from outside so he walked outside and sat down where he normally did, making sure he sensed his way around so he didn't sit on someone or something. "Now, it is time for three kits to be made apprentices. Rainkit, Hawkkit, and Spottedkit, please step forward," he meowed, looking at his kits. "Now, Spottedkit, you shall be Spottedpaw. Your mentor shall be Whitewing." Jayfeather's eyes stared blankly, since he couldn't see, as the two touched noses. "Hawkkit, you shall be Hawkpaw. Your mentor shall be Moletail." The two touched noses. "And Rainkit," Brackenstar said, looking at his last daughter who was beautiful. "You shall be Rainpaw, your mentor shall be Poppyfrost," he said. Jayfeather smiled and looked at Rainkit, she was beaming as she touched noses with her sister. After that, he started up the chanting, putting Rainpaw's name first. "Rainpaw! Spottedpaw! Hawkpaw!" Everyone joined him and it continued until Brackenstar silenced them. "Now, ShadowClan has been marking the border more often, like before. We must mark the borders that good also, or else they will try and move the border." Jayfeather looked at Rainpaw and sensed her looking at him. She smiled at him, he could sense it, and he smiled back. She walked over and looked up at him. "Hi Jayfeather," she meowed to him. "Hello Rainpaw," he meowed, trying not to pur. "What are you up to?" she asked. "Nothing much." "Do you think we will have to fight with ShadowClan?" she asked when her brother bumped in. "Of course! O my god, a battle would be so cool!" he shouted. "No it wouldn't!" snapped Jayfeather. "It would mean someone getting hurt and it would weaken the clan!" "Right, sorry," Hawkpaw meowed. "It's okay Hawkpaw," meowed Seedpaw who must of joined earlier. She was purring as she spoke, she was soft-spoken. She felt the same way for Hawkpaw as he for Rainpaw. "No it's not, Jayfeather is right," said Rainpaw, staying calm but Jayfeather could fell her temper rise inside of her. "Ya right," Seedpaw meowed, walking away. "Well, I'll go Rainpaw, besides, you should see if you have to train," meowed Jayfeather. He heard her quick pawsteps run away and wanted to yell at her to stop but didn't. He walked into his den. Chapter 2 Rainpaw had visited Jayfeather every week for moons sense her apprentice ceremony. He was the only one she could talk to. It was the last day that it had gone a tad wrong. "Hey Jayfeather," she chirped into the den. She walked in and looked at him. His sightless eyes drifted over her and he smiled as he sensed her. "Rainpaw," he said calmly. She smiled then sat down next to him. "I have a question, how do you know what I look like?" she asked him. "I could see into your parents minds, I saw what they saw, and I saw what your siblings look like also. I know what everyone looks like, but you, you are the one that I love to look at the most," he said. "Okay, well, I was learning about the Warrior Code, then I learned some of the Medicine Cat Law, and it states medicine cats can't have mates. If you love me, it wouldn't be right, I have feelings for some people and you do for me, but wouldn't it be forbidden?" "I guess your right Rainpaw, if you feel that way then I think you should go with someone that it wouldn't break the Code and Law to be with. Maybe someone like Foxpelt, he's taken a like to you." She then realized that Foxpelt had been around her a lot, more then anyone besides Jayfeather. "Or, if you exclude the Medicine Cat Law, there are a few lookers from other clans," he continued. "No, I'm sorry Jayfeather. Your right, your the one I'm meant to be with, I could never doubt that," she meowed. He sighed then turned away. Rainpaw got to her paws and left. The memory came up and up in her mind and made her shiver. Foxpelt was always around her and she pretended to be comfortable. "Hey Rainpaw!" called her brother. She turned around and looked at him. "Seedpaw, Spottedpaw, you, and me are becoming warriors today!" "Cool," she meowed. Then Brackenstar had called for them. "It is time, for all the apprentices to be made warriors. Seedpaw, Spottedpaw, Hawkpaw, and Rainpaw, step forward." They did so and looked up at him. "Seedpaw shall be Seedfur, Spottedpaw shall be Spottedheart, Hawkpaw shall be Hawktalon, and Rainpaw shall be Rainheart." Jayfeather and Foxpelt both started the chanting with her warrior name first. "Rainheart! Seedfur! Spottedheart! Hawktalon!" Brackenstar silenced them then carried on. "I only need of two of you to guard. The people guarding shall be Hawktalon and Seedfur." Rainheart saw Foxpelt beam and then look back up at Brackenstar. "Now, it is late, everyone should go rest," he meowed. Rainheart noticed that it was dark. She walked into the warriors den and saw that Foxpelt was saving a next for her next to him. She rolled her eyes and laid down in the nest, it was the only free nest besides the one Spottedheart had just taken, She looked longingly at Jayfeather's den and then fell asleep. Chapter 3 Rainheart walked out of the warriors den after her first night. Foxpelt followed her excitedly and wouldn't let him out of his eyesight and made her roll her eyes every five minutes. He then was called for a patrol and left her and she used that to her advantage and went to go see Jayfeather. "Come in," he said, sighing, sensing her for she had not said anything. She walked in and looked at him. "I'm sorry for yesterday, it was me being an idiot, do you forgive me?" she asked. Jayfeather's sightless eyes drifted over her. "Of course I will," he meowed to her calmly. "Thank you, also, I want to meet tonight, somewhere away from camp, please?" she asked him. He gave her a look then sighed, giving in. "Okay, fine, meet me in the clearing and i'll take you through a short-cut to the place," he meowed. "Thank you," she said quietly before leaving. She saw Foxpelt coming back into camp, looking for her. He spotted her and ran over. "How are you?" he asked her, purring. "F-Fine," she meowed shakily. "It's okay, I'm here," he meowed. She rolled her eyes, he knew nothing of what was going on. "I'm okay," she said, "you just startled me." "Oh, I'm sorry, I'll be more careful," he meowed. Rainheart looked at Jayfeather who was sniffing around the den, listening to them. She looked back at Foxpelt and felt like she was betraying Jayfeather. "I should go sleep, it's getting late," she meowed. She quickly walked into the den and to her surpise, not, he followed and laid down beside her. Chapter 4 Jayfeather scented Rainheart and nodded. "This way," he said, leading the way. They went through Dirtplace and then they walked through their and out of camp. He then lead her to a clearing. He scented for her and then when he noticed her, he determined that she was already laying down. He sensed around and walked over to her. He laid down next to her and looked at her body. "I'm not tired," she murmured after awhile. "I know, but you must try to fall asleep," he meowed. "But how am I to know if we will be caught?" she asked. "Relax, I can sense when someone isn't even close to her. I know that Brackenstar and Sorreltail are talking quietly, about to fall asleep. I know that Squirrelflight is asleep next to her sister, Leafpool. I know that Foxpelt is fast asleep, and I can tell you what Foxpelt is dreaming of to," he said quietly. "I can sense them, even asleep, now, what do you want to talk about?" he asked. "What is Foxpelt dreaming about?" she asked, puzzled. "You and him, together with kits," he said quietly. "Well, it won't happen unless something happens to you, I love you Jayfeather," she meowed silently. Jayfeather sighed then nodded. He then noticed she had fallen asleep so he rested his chin on his paws and fell asleep, pressed up against her. Chapter 5 Rainheart felt Jayfeather shift and looked at him. "Help me collect herbs, we should be getting back," he said, his sightless eyes looking at her. She nodded and got up and helped collect herbs. Two weeks after the meeting... Rainheart watched as Seedfur walked over. "Hey Seedfur," she meowed. "Hey," she meowed, but something else was on her mind, Rainheart could tell. "When are you going to tell?" she asked. "Tell what?" Rainheart asked, confused. "Tell us that your expecting," she said in a matter-of-fact voice. "I am?!" she gasped. "Of course, now, when will you tell Foxpelt?" she asked, thinking he was the father. "Foxpelt? Oh, oh right. Well, I'll tell him soon," she meowed. "Fine, just hope I don't get to him first," Seedfur chirped then ran off in search of both Hawktalon and Foxpelt and anyone else she would want to tell. Rainheart gulped then went to tell Jayfeather. "Jayfeather?" she called. "Come in," he meowed. She slowly walked in and his sightless eyes drifted over her. He sensed something wrong with her for he asked, "Rainheart, what is wrong?" "Jayfeather, I, uh, I am expecting kits," she meowed. Jayfeather jumped up and ran over to her, licking her happily. "I'm so excited, but, no one must know that they are ours, understand?" he asked. She nodded half-heartedly. "Fine, I'll tell everyone that they are Foxpelt's," she meowed when she heard Seedfur and Foxpelt talking and she jumped out of the den. She mouthed "Later" to Jayfeather and watched as Foxpelt walked over. "When were you gonna tell me?" he asked. "About kits?" she asked. "What? KITS?! OMG! THAT IS SO COOL!" "Wait, you weren't here to ask me about that? Then what were you gonna aske me?" she asked, puzzled. "What Seedfur was bugging me about," he meowed. "Well, ya, umm... kits, grand, right?" she asked, thinking of that they were Jayfeather's which was true. "Well, I guess this is a new step in our life," he said, purring. He pressed against and she burned with antisipation to get away and Jayfeather must of sensed it because he stepped it. "Foxpelt, may I talk to Rainheart?" he asked. Foxpelt gave him a long stare but nodded and walked away. "Jayfeather, what do I do?! He things the kits are his and I don't want to lie!" she said quietly and anxiously to him. "It'll be okay, and it will be just this litter," he said soothingly. "Just this litter, Jayfeather, your not-" she gasped. "Rainheart, I'm sorry, but I must, Firestar has arranged it all, and you know Lilypaw is Lilyheart, Rainheart, I can't go through what I've gone through before. I've lost love before, I was wrong to ever even agree to that night," he murmured. "Jayfeather, no, please, that night was special, you can't join them, we can't be together!" she cried silently to him. "I'm sorry, but it's for the best, maybe you and Foxpelt can have that litter he wanted to have." She sighed, there was no convincing him. "Okay, I guess your right," she chocked the words out. She watched him walk away. "But wait until I have my kits, I want you there for that," she meowed. "Of course," he said to her before walking away. Chapter 6 Jayfeather's eyes gleamed in the darkness as he walked out of the den. He felt his way to the nursery where he knew Rainheart was sleeping. He pushed through and walked over to her nest. "Rainheart!" he hissed into her ear. "Jayfeather?" she asked drowsily, looking at him. "What are you doing here?" she asked him, rubbing her icy blue eyes. "To see you, I know your kits are coming soon but, I, uh," he said, fumbling over the words to say. "You want to...?" "I want to run away with you, us, I can't watch you be in pain," he said to her soothingly. "But Jayfeather, our kits, I want them to grow up where I grew up," she murmured to him. "I do to but to do that, we couldn't be together and it would cause you to much pain, do you want that?" "No, when do we leave?" "Tonight, I'll go get some quick stuff and we leave." Jayfeather walked back to his den and returned with a few herbs and together, they left camp. Chapter 7 Foxpelt woke up, his fur ruffled. He got to his paws and shook his fur. He went to go visit Rainheart in the nursery to find she wasn't there. He rushed out of the nursery and yelled, "RAINHEART, SHE'S MISSING!" Brackenstar was the first person to jump to his paws and rush over to see. He gasped and ran over to Highledge. He didn't have to call for their attention for they were all there already. "Okay, I want to send out a search party made up of Seedfur, Cinderheart, me, and Sorreltail." Then another yell came and Lilyheart was running out. "JAYFEATHER IS MISSING!" she yelled. "Okay, another search party made up of Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Cherryfur, and Moletail, everyone go! Everyone else stay here and someone find us if they return," he meowed. "I WANT TO HELP FIND RAINHEART!" Foxpelt yowled. "Fine, come with my patrol, but keep quiet!" Brackenstar hissed at him. Foxpelt nodded and followed them out of camp. Blood was pounding in his ears, he had to find her to make sure she was fine, along with their kits. "Foxpelt, stop, your as frantic as a lost fox against two full grown badgers," Sorreltail meowed to him. Foxpelt stopped trying to show his nervousness and followed. Meanwhile... Rainheart heard the murmured talk of people, and the frantic one of Foxpelt. "Hide!" she hissed at Jayfeather and she lunged in behind him. "They've been through here," Brackenstar had meowed and Rainheart's eyes grew wide. "Yes, I know, and funny thing is that their scents lead over to that bush," Seedfur meowed. "Yes it does, but let's move on, we might find them on the other side of the bush," Foxpelt meowed, still sounding frantic. It hurt Rainheart's heart to see him like that and she looked at Jayfeather. "We must go back, I can't stand to see him like that," she meowed. Jayfeather sighed but nodded. "Okay, fine," he had said to her. Rainheart smiled and walked out of the bush with Jayfeather following. "FOXPELT! FATHER! MOTHER! FRIEND! SISTER!" she screamed. She acted like she was limping when the had come over to see her. "GET HER BACK TO CAMP!" Foxpelt squealed like a kit and they took her back to camp.